This was our destiny-Keadlyn Fanfic
by Bellaprivatewriter
Summary: Kile and Eadlyn were meant to be together, I don't care what anyone says, I loved them together! So here is what their life would be if they got Married and had a family ( This starts during 'The Heir' and completely cancels 'The Crown') *All rights belong to Kiera Cass*
1. Introduction

**Previously in 'The Heir'** _He grabbed me by the wrist and swung me into the nearest room, slammed the door, and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me harder than I'd kissed him, apparently not bothered by his lip so much if he knew what was coming. "What's this all about?" he breathed. "I don't want to think. Just kiss me." Without a word, Kile drew me to him, his hands lost in my hair. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, holding on to him tightly. And it worked. As we swayed together, everything else stopped mattering for a little while. His lips moved from my mouth and onto my neck. These kisses were different than before. They were aggressive and demanding, pulling all my focus. Without thinking about it, I dragged his shirt upward. He laughed devilishly into my cheek. "Okay, if clothes are coming off, we really ought to go to a room. And you should probably know my middle name."_

 _—_

"Really?" I pleaded with him

"Mhmm. But we can kiss whenever you would like."

My eyes lit up "now?!" I asked

He just nodded and pulled me in closer and resumed our previous make out session.

We soon were interrupted

"Um ehem." We jumped apart to see an embarrassed Kaden.

 _Why is he embarrassed? We were the ones that just got caught._

I could feel my face getting red and I looked at Kile and so was his

"Um Eady, Mom and Dad would like to see you in dad's study." He spat quickly then rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"I have to go. One last kiss?" I asked hopefully

Kile answered with the kiss I asked for.

I pulled away for a moment "I love you" I whispered under my breath hoping Kile wouldn't hear

"I love you too Eady" Kile said. We both had smiles as we finished the kiss.

"Can I walk you to your father's study, Princess Eadlyn?"

Kile asked with a smirk

"Of course, Sir Kile." I smirked back taking his arm

"You know what's crazy?" He asked while walking

"What?" I looked up at him and he looked down at me

"Just a few weeks ago you hated me, and now we love each other. Who would've thought." He smiled and I smiled back

"Actually, our moms have been planning our wedding since I was 8 and I hated it."

"You don't hate the idea of it now?" He questioned

"I never said that." I rolled my eyes and quickly scanned the hallway for my brothers or any of the other guys before pecking his lips.

"Here we are." He said. I turned to face straight ahead and indeed we were standing right in front of a big wooden door that leads to my father's study "Do you...um... Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Sure." I said and pushed open the door

"Hello Eady. Oh and hello Sir Kile." My dad looked surprised to see Kile. "Please come sit down. Kile you may stay if you would like."

Kile looked at me and seemed a bit uncomfortable, his eyes were asking me if he could leave and I gently nodded my head he looked at my dad

"Thank you for the offer, your Majesty, but I was just going to head back to the Men's parlor. King Maxon, Queen America, Princess Eadlyn, I will see you all at dinner." And he bowed before waking to the door. He looked back at me

'I love you' he mouthed to me

'I love you too' I mouthed back at him before turning back to my parents. 'I told you' my mother's eyes told my father and he just rolled his eyes

I cleared my throat to regain their attention

"Sooo are you just coming back from a date?" My mother asked dragging out the 'sooo'

"Sort of" I could tell she wanted me to say more but I just changed the subject "You needed me?"

"We just wanted to see how everything was going." My dad answered

"Everything is going quite great. Oh what time is it?" I asked. I didn't have anywhere to be, I just didn't want to be here. They didn't need to know that though.

My dad checked his watch "3:30. Why do you have somewhere to be?"

Actually I decided what I had to do that was going to bail me out of this integration

"Yes, actually I do" I said standing up

"Is it a date?" My mother asked

"Mayyybe" I smiled

"Does it involve a certain Woodwork?" She asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I felt the blush starting on my face as I escaped the room. Before the door was fully closed I heard "I told you Maxon."

"I guess you were right my dear."

"I am not your dear"

Then I heard my dad laugh and I heard them kiss. I left before I got to the point of gagging.

—

 _Hey guys! Did you like the first part? I'm so sorry that it was short. It was really more of an intro than the first chapter so that's why the the first chapter will be up in a few days. I hope you all enjoyed!_

 _Please comment favorite and follow me and this story and also check out my Maxerica fanfic_ Life After 'The One'

 _Bye_ _guys!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback on the first part of the story so far!**

"Sir Kile, would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked him in the Men's Parlor. I could practically hear the eye rolls both of us were getting from the other guys. They all knew I liked Kile best, it was the truth. I didn't think I would fall for him but here we are, both have fallen for each other really hard

"Of course, Princess Eadlyn." He said mocking me and holding out his arm for me to take. I took it and we walked out of the room

We were on our way to the gardens when there was a noise I haven't heard since I was 7.

 _The rebel alarm. Perfect timing. I internally roll my eyes._

"Eady is that the rebel alarm?" Kile asked and I nodded.

"We are never going to make it to the main safe room so start pushing of the walls to find a staff safe room. You break off down this hallway and I'll look in this hallway." I said and we ran around just hitting the walls

"Oh, look, it's the pretty little princess." A deep voice growled. I turned to see two big men each with a gun in their hand pointed at me.

"KILE!" I screamed but one of the men came around behind me and held a knife to my neck

"Scream again and I'll cut, but if you don't answer my question I'll kill you... where is the king?" He growled pushing the blade into my skin showing me that he wasn't joking

I just kept quite, scared to do or say anything else but I wasn't about to risk the safety of my family

The other rebel stood in front of me still aiming his gun at me

"Have it your way." The rebel growled loading his gun he put his finger on the trigger and the other rebel dig the blade harder into my neck

"Eady!" Kile called and I squealed in pain in response. He came running around the corner stealing the focus of the rebel with the gun. He still pulled the trigger and the bullet want into my side. From the pain of a knife to my neck and a bullet lodged in my side my world faded into black...

 **Hey, sorry for such the long wait and the really short chapter. My computer crashes and lost my unpublished files for both this story and** _Life after The One_ **but** __ **I** __ **couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer.**

 **Sorry again but please**

 **Follow**

 **Favorite**

 **And**

 **Review**

 **~Bella**


	3. Announcement

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Hello!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I'm so sorry I've been MIA lately. I was talking a short break. It ended up turning into a /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 21pt;"long /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"break. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I'm no longer going to be posting on here but I will be resuming updates and continuing this story as well as a few others. You can find these stories on Wattpad. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Wattpad makes it way easier to update on mobile devices than this site does. It's also way easier and updates will become more frequent if I only to only have to update on one platform instead of two./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"My username is BellaBrellaBalla/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I hope you are understanding. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I hope to see you on Wattpad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Bye!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Bella/spanspan style="font-family: '.AppleColorEmojiUI'; font-size: 21pt;"❤️❤️/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p 


End file.
